Love Battles!
by Czerina
Summary: This is what happens when Mgumi wont be the only girl in Class Q and yes, a love triangle occurs and who is the winner and whi is the loser. Kyu picks between Megumi and Yukihira. This is like my very first fanfiction so I really wish that you lke it!
1. The New girl Comes

**Chapter One**

Another day here at DDS in Class Q's classroombut its quite different because there's a new student transferred there but it was no ordinary student, it was Yukihira, she was transferred from Class A to Class Q.

"Class, we have new student but I think that you already know her so please welcome Ms. Yukihira Sakurako." sad Mr. Dan introducing a young girl in front.

"Oh my gosh! Yukihira is here!" shouted Kyu.

"I see..." Meg said feeling quite uneasy seeing that she was staying on a chair baside Kyu's chair.

"Well class, I am giving you the whole period to know her more and you will automatically be dismissed after." said Ms. Katigira pushing Mr. Dan's chair.

And there they go...Mr. Dan and Ms. Katigiri leaves all of them and after they left all of them on the room, all of them gathered in a circle to introduce each other to their new classmate except for Meg.

"Hey, Meg! Dont you want to join us here in the circle?" asked Kyu smiling at Meg who was sitting on the chair.

"No its ok, I want to rest for a while." Meg replied looking quite sad to see Kyu and Yukihira together. "Why am I thinking like this...its not as if I am in love with Kyu is it?" she added in her mind.

"Come on Meg, we all want you here." smiled Ryu holding Meg's hand.

"Oh fine!" said Meg laughing but blushing because of Ryu holding her hand.

"I see that Class Q's classroom is not really that dandy isnt it?" laughed Yukihira.

"Well yeah I guess so." sighed Kinta while looking around the old classroom.

"Ok so lets start introducing ourselves even though you knew us already...haha." said Kazuma closing his laptop.

"Who will start?" asked Kinta.

"Fine...I will start since I am the so-called new student." said Yukihira. "So I am Yukihira Sakurako and I am new here, you could call me Yuki!" she added with a large innocent grin.

"So I am Kyu! And I'm from Class Q obviously." Kyu said smiling at Yuki while shaking her hand. "Your turn Meg." he added.

Meg wasnt really listening at Kyu voice and she was just thinking about what would happen if Kyu started spending time with Yuki.

"Hey Meg, are you alright?" asked Kazuma.

"Oh sorry...I am Megumi Minami and you could call me Meg." she said with an uneasy smile and a sigh.

"Ok so I am the very cute Kintaro Touyama and I am like a babe magnet." Kinta laughed with a pose.

"As if Kinta, you're not a babe magnet at all." said Ryu with a sly grin. "Well I am Ryu Amakusa, nice to meet you Yuki." he added shaking Yuki's hand.

"So it's my turn, I am Kazuma Narusawa and I am considered and IT freak so please bear with me." he laughed.

"So that's about it anyways, I see that its dismissal so we better go." Kyu sighed feeling sad about leaving.

"Yup. Its starting to rain too!" Kinta added.

"Well guys, I'm going, bye bye!" said Ryu.

"Oh no!" shouted Yuki.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Kinta glaring at Yuki.

"Well, I live very far and I dont know if I would make it home." Yuki sighed.

"Why dont you sleep at my house?" said Kinta with a very very sly grin.

"How about my house?" suggested Kyu.

"Well, I'd rather go to Kyu's house, I'm very sorry Kinta." Yuki said shaing that hand of Kinta ready to go to Kyu.

"That's all right, I don't know why I am very unlucky with girls well see you guys...I have Karate practice" said Kinta obviously sad.

"Me too guys...I need to finish my new game which was supposed to be released yesterday but it was delayed." Kazuma said waving goodbye.

"Have a nice time you guys..." said Meg feeling heavy seeing Yuki go with Kyu. "Oh Meg, dont feel like that...he's just your best friend and not your lover or anything like that" she said in her mind while saying goodbye to Yuki and Kyu.

"Thanks Meg, ok so were going...bye bye." said Kyu.

"Hey Kyu, is it ok if I stay there for a night or two because there seems to be a storm so I cant go home." blushed Yuki.

"Sure!" said Kyu taking the hand of Yuki ready to go.

"Bye guys!" Meg said.

" Bye and take care!" said Yuki.

So Yuki and Kyu left without a trace in the rain leaving only Meg in the room.

"I dont know what was happening in there, I love Ryu and I dont love Kyu so I dont know whay I was worrying there well I better go before the rain gets worse and I should not talk about Yuki and Kyu." Meg sighed remembering what happened in the room.

Well after Meg thought of what just happened, she decided to just let it go since she realized that she was just feeling new about Yuki joining them so she left for her home and greeted her sister but Meg still was not satisfies and decided to go deeper in the situation and look why she was really feeling heavy with Kyu and Yuki being together the whole day in the classroom of Class Q.

"Well I cant deny it...maybe I am really in love with Kyu...I just noticed it now. If you evaluate all that we had done, it's quite impossible to not fall in love with him but I bet that he doesnt feel the same. He loves Yuki!" Meg screamed in disgrace.

"Are you ok little sister?" asked Meg's sister looking at Meg crying in her room.

"No I am not cant you see!" Meg replied surprising her sister.

"Why? What happened?" asked the worried sister of Meg trying to comfort Meg.

Meg explained everything and yes, her sister tried to help because it's what sisters do!

"Well, that happened to me too you know." Meg's sister said trying to make her feel better.

"What happened?" Meg asked really curious.

"Well it all sarted when my love met a girl in a restaurant, the girl was losing her phone and yes my love tried to help but they ended up sleeping together and I didnt know what happened! I thought that I lost him forever but the next day, I found out that they werent hooked up and so I thought I had a chance." Meg's sister said.

"But what happened next...I might be able to realate it to mine." Meg said feeling better already.

"Well after a few days, I discovered that the girl had a new boyfriend and it was not my love!" she said.

"Cool! What happened next?" said Meg forgetting about Yuki and Kyu.

"Well, my love courted me and it was the best day ever! And yes, my life was completed." Meg's sister said. So you see, things arent what you think they are." She added teaching Meg an important lesson.

"Thank you sister, I feel better already, anyways, I want to sleep now and see what will happen tomorrow, good night!" Meg smiled.

"Goodnight." her sister replied kissing her goodnight.

And thats what happened but things in Kyu's house went differently as expected.


	2. The Triangle becomes Real

So yes. Yuki and Kyu made their way to Kyu's house and there Yuki meets Kyu's mom.

"Good evening mom!" greeted Kyu while putting the umbrelly down on the floor.

"Oh hi Kyu! Who is this young pretty girl?" replied the mom while being amazed by the beauty of Yuki.

"She'll be sleeping here until the storm leaves but she wont stay as long as Ryu did." Kyu explained holding Yuki's hand.

"Hello there!" greeted Yuki to Kyu's mom.

"Wow, your really pretty Yuki, my son is very lucky to have you in his life...when are you getting married?" complimented Kyu's mom.

"Mom! She's just my friend and we are not getting married!" Kyu said blushing like a very ripe tomato.

"Whatever Kyu, everything could just change you know." Kyu's mom said really not believing what Kyu said.

"Hey Kyu, lets go to your room now." said Yuki ignoring the comments of Kyu's mom.

"Good idea anyways, you will be sleeping with me on the bed." Kyu said with an unsure smile.

"What?" Yuki said very astonished with what Kyu said.

"Thats right anyways, why dont you take a bath." Kyu said readying the bed.

"Ok." Yuki replied.

So Yuki did take a bath after they had dinner and after Yuki took a bath, Kyu took a bath. Kyu's mom slept ahead of them because she was so tired because of the excitement of Yuki sleeping over.

"You are really pretty in the night, Yuki." Kyu complimented without thinking.

"Pardon? What did you say Kyu...did you just say that I am pretty?" Yuki said in a little anger but kind of happy.

Before Kyu was able to reply to Yukihira's reaction, Yuki just forgot it and planted a very passionate kiss on Kyu's lips wothout really thinking what was happening in her surroundings at that moment so she just enjoyed it and it was the same with Kyu's thoughts."

"What was that?" asked Kyu kissing Yuki back.

"Dont talk now...and let us just continue." she said still kissing him passionately.

Well they ended up kissing and after that, they slept like tired kittens on the bed quietly but Kyu snores so it was kind of hard for Yuki.

The next morning...

"Ahhh...What a nice morning to...HATE MYSELF right now!" Kyu said very surprised to see his arm around Yuki. "Crap! Why is my arm here?" he asked himself.

"Goodmorning Kyu!" Yuki sigh while rubbing her pretty eyes. "Whats with all the shouting?" Yuki added very confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all...hahahaha..." Kyu replied very nervous while sweating so much.

"Did you have a nice sleep Kyu?" asked Yuki.

"Not at all! I dreamt that Mr. Hongo was dating Mr. Nanami!" Kyu replied while putting on a grossed out face.

"Now that was bad, super bad. Well I didnt have a nice sleep because you were snoring!" Yuki grunted.

"I am very sorry well it comes in the family..." Kyu explained witha big sigh after.

"Oh my gosh!" Yuki screamed just after looking at Kyu's little cute clock.

"What's wrong?" asked the confused Kyu looking at Yukihira' reaction.

"We are like late for school...we better go now!" Yuki explained with full detail and she ran to the bathroom to take a bath.

"I see well hurry up in the bathroom because I need go too!" Kyu said sweating very much.

"Whatever..." Yuki said hurrying in the bathroom changing clothes.

Then after that, Kyu dressed up and ran down for breakfast.

"Oh hi there Kyu and Yuki!" greeted Kyu's mom readying breakfast.

"Goodmorning!" both youngsters replied.

"So how was your night sleeping?" asked the very curious mom trying to make them say what business they did yesterday.

"It was ok and we didnt do anything bad...nope!" said Yuki very curious why the mom was like that.

"Why didnt you hump...I meant that's good, that's good." Kyu's mom said almost saying something about you know what.

"Agh mom, I told you that we are just friends." said Kyu.

"I didnt say anything about you being lovers!" said Kyu's mom trying to defend herself from the plans of Kyu and Yuki.

"Right..." Yukihira said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Well mom, we better go to school or we are gonna be late!" said Kyu.

"Bye you people!" said Kyu's mom while waving goodbye.

So both of them went to took a bus to Dan Detective School and luckily they were not late but Meg expected things to be good after her sister told her a little life story of hers but will Meg be happy in hearing what had happened last night?


	3. Pressure

"Oh hi Kyu and Yuki!" greeted Kinta as soon as he saw Kyu and Yuki enter the room.

"So? How was your night together?" asked the forever curious Meg feeling confident hat she still has a chance

"I think that it was fun as always." guessed Kazuma still making his game in his laptop.

"Well, we have an announcement." said Yuki.

"What is it? A trip to france? A new puppy? You will hook up together?" asked Kinta glaring at Yuki's face.

"That's right Kinta! We are officially hooked up!" said Kyu kissing Yuki.

Well Meg was shocked and lost confidencein her sister's story and went outside the room. Well nobody noticed with all the excitement so Meg just thought about just what happened inside the room but no matter what she says, she cant accept it.

"What? They are hooked up? How about my love?" cried Meg closing her eyes until Ryu came.

"What's wrong Meg? Why are you crying?" asked Ryu holding Meg's hand.

"Dont tell anyone ok?" said Meg wiping off her tears.

"I promise so what's it all about?" replied Ryu putting down his bag ready to listen to Meg's problem.

"You see, I am in love with Kyu and Kyu and Yuki is like hooked up and I have no more chance on giving him my love!" Meg screamed crying again and hugging her friend Ryu who she knows will be always there for her.

"It's ok Meg, everything will be ok!" Ryu said handing Meg a hankerchief.

"And how do you know?" asked Meg getting the hankerchief and wiping off her tears.

"I just do." said Ryu building up a plan in his head.

Well their conversation was cut off when they saw Mr. Hongo walking up the hall so both of them rushed in the classroom hoping Mr. Hongo did not notice them. After classes, they talked about what happened so they didnt go home yet.

"Well guys I am leaving so I can go to the beach and look at some hot women!" said Kinta waving goodbye.

"Hey me too! I cant find finishing this darn game!" Kazuma said readying his things to leave.

"Sure we'll be ahead to ok!" said Yuki and Meg.

"Hey Kyu. could I talk to you for a moment?" asked Ryu ready to tell Kyu what was going on.

"Hey sure pal!" greeted Kyu.

"Why did you hook up with Yuki, Kyu? I am just curious." asked Ryu grabbing a chair for their conversation.

"Because she's pretty, smart and wonderful to be with." Kyu replied with pride but he was lying.

"Is everyone happy with this, Kyu?" said Ryu heating things up.

"I think so." Kyu replied easily.

"That's where you are so wrong Kyu, you see Meg is not happy!" Ryu said and gave a stomp and sat back down.

"Why is she not happy with me and Yuki's hooking up?" asked Kyu going all confused.

"She loves you Kyu, she was just too shy to tell you. Go to her and break up with Yuki" said Ryu thinking of Meg.

"I loved Yuki because I love Meg. I thought that I had no chance with Meg but thank you Ryu for telling me." said Kyu.

"That's good but how about Yuki? Meg was all upset seeing you and Yuki" said Ryu. "She was heartbroken because she loveed you too!" added Ryu.

"I'll think about it because Yuki is not ready for this." said Kyu. "Well I better make my move." said Kyu bading goodbye to Ryu.

"Good Luck with that!" smiled Ryu proud to see that Meg will be ok.

Well Meg was in her home talking to her sister again and she wanted to tell her everything which was very hard but she still had a little confidence left so she told herself that what's so wrong with not having Kyu but she was too heartbroken and it was hard to remove.

"My day was not like that sister!" cried Meg smashing things with her hands.

"What happened?" asked Meg's sister trying to comfort her again like yesterday.

"Yukihira and Kyu hooked up!" Meg shouted hugging her sister.

"Well, as your sister, I believe that you will end up together with Kyu!" smiled Meg's sister showing alot of pride.

"And why do you think that?" asked Meg trying to stop her tears from falling.

"Well things cant be rushed my dear Meg, maybe it will end up like mine but a little different, I bet that it wouldnt last long their love and I think that you have lots of chances." said Meg's sister trying to help her forget about all that happened and hope for the best.

"Really?" asked Meg feeling alot better.

"Yes really so go to sleep now." said Meg's siter kissing goodnight.

"Goodnight!" said Meg feeling a little quite special at that time and so she slept.

Well they slept and Meg had a lot of love and trust for her sister so she believed that she had a chance. Now this is what was happening in Kyu's house.

"Hey Yuki?" said Kyu readying his pillows and blankets.

"Yes Kyu?" replied Yuki changing her clothes.

"Is it ok if we...we...we brake" Kyu's words where broken by Yuki's sigh.

"You want us to brake up?" cried Yuki.

"No! I meant do you want to go to a restauran tomorrow saturday?" Kyu said realizing that he was not yet ready to say goodbye to Yuki.

"Oh sure so go to sleep now!" said Yuki in excitement.

"I dont know if I am ready to brake up with her, this would surely be hard, Oh God! Please help me!" said Kyu thinking how to break up with Yuki without breaking Yuki's heart but it was hard thinking so he just slept and decided to think about it tomorrow.


	4. The Helping Hand

The next morning in Meg's house...

ring ring ring ring

"Oh who would call early this morning!" grnted Meg answering the phone.

"Hey, this is Ryu." said Ryu on the phone.

"Oh hi Ryu! What's up?" asked Meg very astonished of Ryu calling her.

"I am so sorry for telling Kyu that you love him." said Ryu in a pleading voice.

"What? Why did you do that!" said Meg shouted on the phone which was really hard for Ryu.

"Well Kyu said that he loves you too." said Ryu.

"He does? But why did he hook up with Yuki?" asked Meg really confused on what was happening around her.

"Because he thought you had no chance with you so he loved Yuki but now he will break up with Yuki and your fairytale might come true!" said Ryu making Meg feel better and have her confidence back in her.

"But I heard that they were gonna have their last date so do you wanna stalk with me?" asked Ryu being off his personality.

"Oh my gosh! Sure I would!" sad Meg dressing up.

"Well I will meet you in the subway near the french restaurant where Kyu and Yuki will have their date so bye bye!" said Ryu dressing up too.

"Bye Ryu!" greeted Meg almost leaving at the door.

At the subway, Meg and Ryu met each other and yes, they found their suspect in the restaurant eating so they disguised them selves with heavy big clothes and they went inside the restaurant and cant resist hearing their words.

"So Yukihira, I need to talk to you about something very important." said Kyu with a disappointed frown.

"Anything for you, Kyu!" said Yukihira not aware of where the conversation was going.

"Well I have noticed something all my life in DDS." Kyu said sipping his tea.

"And what is this thing you noticed in DDS?" asked Yuki who was over confident.

And suddenly the waiter arrived so they were cut off but Meg and Ryu was still listening to them. They heard every detail and they knew what was Kyu gonna say and the believed that it wont be delayed anymore.

"Hey Meg, here it comes, the sentence we have all been waiting for. Are you ready?" asked Ryu looking at Meg's face.

"I'm not sure because this is it...it's almost here my fairytale and I dont know if I could take it." asked Meg quite crying.

And after Meg made herself ready, the waiter left and Kyu and Yuki started talking again.

"Well Yuki, I dont really know if you could accept it." Kyu said almost changing his mind about breaking up but he just thought of Meg and he believed that he had strenght to tell Yukihira his feelings.

"Oh come on Kyu! This heart of mine can take on anything!" laughed Yuki thinking that Kyu's words would be something nice.

"Well, it's about Meg." said Kyu eating his lamb chop.

"What about Meg?" asked Yuki starting to lose her confidence.

"We have spent like a year together and I just noticed that...that...I love Meg!" said Kyu telling shwing alot of feelings.

"What? How about me Kyu?" asked Yuki while tears found their way down her white cheeks.

"I have a feeling that Meg needs me more than you do, she's alone and I really have the strongest feeling that she needs me better than you." said Kyu telling her all his emotions inside his cuteness.

"I accept it Kyu, I knew it all along well I'm leaving now, bye Kyu." said Yuki slapping Kyu and after she slapped Kyu, she found her way out of the restaurant and to the subway.

After all the talking, Meg and Ryu went outside and removed their disguise but Kyu looked outside and saw something pink and another one was blue so he suspected that it was Meg and Ryu so he rushed outside.


	5. The Triangle brakes and True Love Comes

The next morning in Meg's house...

ring ring ring ring

"Oh who would call early this morning!" grnted Meg answering the phone.

"Hey, this is Ryu." said Ryu on the phone.

"Oh hi Ryu! What's up?" asked Meg very astonished of Ryu calling her.

"I am so sorry for telling Kyu that you love him." said Ryu in a pleading voice.

"What? Why did you do that!" said Meg shouted on the phone which was really hard for Ryu.

"Well Kyu said that he loves you too." said Ryu.

"He does? But why did he hook up with Yuki?" asked Meg really confused on what was happening around her.

"Because he thought you had no chance with you so he loved Yuki but now he will break up with Yuki and your fairytale might come true!" said Ryu making Meg feel better and have her confidence back in her.

"But I heard that they were gonna have their last date so do you wanna stalk with me?" asked Ryu being off his personality.

"Oh my gosh! Sure I would!" sad Meg dressing up.

"Well I will meet you in the subway near the french restaurant where Kyu and Yuki will have their date so bye bye!" said Ryu dressing up too.

"Bye Ryu!" greeted Meg almost leaving at the door.

At the subway, Meg and Ryu met each other and yes, they found their suspect in the restaurant eating so they disguised them selves with heavy big clothes and they went inside the restaurant and cant resist hearing their words.

"So Yukihira, I need to talk to you about something very important." said Kyu with a disappointed frown.

"Anything for you, Kyu!" said Yukihira not aware of where the conversation was going.

"Well I have noticed something all my life in DDS." Kyu said sipping his tea.

"And what is this thing you noticed in DDS?" asked Yuki who was over confident.

And suddenly the waiter arrived so they were cut off but Meg and Ryu was still listening to them. They heard every detail and they knew what was Kyu gonna say and the believed that it wont be delayed anymore.

"Hey Meg, here it comes, the sentence we have all been waiting for. Are you ready?" asked Ryu looking at Meg's face.

"I'm not sure because this is it...it's almost here my fairytale and I dont know if I could take it." asked Meg quite crying.

And after Meg made herself ready, the waiter left and Kyu and Yuki started talking again.

"Well Yuki, I dont really know if you could accept it." Kyu said almost changing his mind about breaking up but he just thought of Meg and he believed that he had strenght to tell Yukihira his feelings.

"Oh come on Kyu! This heart of mine can take on anything!" laughed Yuki thinking that Kyu's words would be something nice.

"Well, it's about Meg." said Kyu eating his lamb chop.

"What about Meg?" asked Yuki starting to lose her confidence.

"We have spent like a year together and I just noticed that...that...I love Meg!" said Kyu telling shwing alot of feelings.

"What? How about me Kyu?" asked Yuki while tears found their way down her white cheeks.

"I have a feeling that Meg needs me more than you do, she's alone and I really have the strongest feeling that she needs me better than you." said Kyu telling her all his emotions inside his cuteness.

"I accept it Kyu, I knew it all along well I'm leaving now, bye Kyu." said Yuki slapping Kyu and after she slapped Kyu, she found her way out of the restaurant and to the subway.

After all the talking, Meg and Ryu went outside and removed their disguise but Kyu looked outside and saw something pink and another one was blue so he suspected that it was Meg and Ryu so he rushed outside.

**Chapter 5**

Kyu ran out and he saw what he expected to see, it was Ryu and Meg.

"Kyu?" Meg said pretending not to know that he was there in the restaurant.

"Meg, I need to tell you something, something that could change our lives." said Kyu holding Meg's hand.

"Well ok so my mom is home so I need to go now, bye bye." Ryu said running very fast to a hiding place to capture the moment of his bestfriend.

Well Meg didnt know that Ryu brought a video camera so yes, he opened it and viewed every single milisecond of the moment where Kyu and Meg unites and become one so Ryu hid behind a bench and started capturing the moment.

"What where you saying, Kyu?" asked Meg while she was like blushing very much andit was redder than the red of Yuki when this happened to her.

"I was wondering if you would want to be my only one." said Kyu staring directly at Meg's eyes.

"I do! I loved you from the start Kyu, I had a queer feeling everytime you were there." Meg said hugging Kyu tightly.

"Me too, I acted all these times because I thought you loved Ryu." said Kyu.

"I did love him but I realized that I loved you more." Meg replied while crying with a big smile.

Well when Kyu was about to kiss Meg passionately, Ryu started to be noisy and move all around.

"Did you hear something Kyu?" asked the astonished Meg.

"I didnt, maybe it was just a cat or something." replied Kyu ignoring the sound.

"So where were we?" asked Meg sounding quite flirty while looking at Kyu.

"I think I was about to kiss your luscious lips." smiled Kyu.

"I agree." said Meg going nearer Kyu's lips who were waiting for this short moment to come to his life.

And yes, they did do a passionate kiss but Ryu was still filming which was quite annoying.

"Well let's go home." said Kyu.

"Not yet, let's wait for Ryu until he closes his camera." laughed Meg peeking behind the bench where Ryu was hiding.

"You caught me!" said Ryu while closing his camera.

"Of course we did, you are fogetting, we are from Class Q!" said Kyu helping Ryu get up.

"I see that even if it comes to love...you apply detective skills." laughed Ryu histerically.

"Right..." Meg said with ultra obvious sarcasm.

"Well whatever you do, I will mkae sure the rest of Class Q will see this." said Ryu running away from the pair.

"Oh no you wont!" said Kyu running after Ryu.

"Hey! Dont forget about me you guys and Kyu! You forgot to pay the bill of the restaurant!" laughed Meg.

"Oh yeah! Well I wont pay yet because we are not done yet." said Kyu grabbing Meg's hand.

"Oh Kyu, you didnt change at all!" laughed Meg.

"Of course I am! I am the irritating and childish Kyu who loved Meg with all his heart and he is quite a cough pervert cough you know." said Kyu while smiling at Meg as she ran after him.

"So, after this...you wanna go to my house?" asked Meg while eating her lamb chop.

"Who wouldnt?" laughed Kyu eating jelly.

"Well so I willpay the bills ok." said Kyu.

"Of course you will, I am your mistress! Mwuahahahaha!" said Meg. "Just kidding but you will still pay this right?" laughed Meg.

"I'm not sure." joked Kyu.

"What do you mean youre not sure?" said Meg with an angry glare at Kyu.

"Ok ok, dont kill me, I will pay it!" cried Kyu.

"That's a good slave!" said Meg patting Kyu's head which attracted everyones attention in the restaurant.

"Well we better go before my mom scolds me." said Kyu.

So Kyu and Meg ate and they went to meg's house and what a surprise Meg's sister had. Meg's fairytale did come true and yes it wouldnt be possible without Ryu, Megs's sister, Kyu and of course Meg. Well this is the end of the story so bye bye. The End.


End file.
